Now We're Older
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: Summary: TV show based. It’s been five years since Dan, Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate graduated high school. Now they’re living their lives, trying to fulfill their dreams while following their hearts. Future fic. D/S, C/B, J/OC, N/J. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Now We're Older.**

**  
Summary: TV show based. It's been five years since Dan, Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate graduated high school. Now they're living their lives, trying to fulfil their dreams while following their hearts. Future fic. D/S, C/B, J/OC, N/J.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG!**

**Set after 'The Ex-Files' in season 2.**

Chapter 1.

Dan Humphrey entered the loft apartment, which he shared with his girlfriend of almost two years, groceries clutched in his arms. It was in the middle of Williamsburg, Brooklyn, only a few blocks from where he grew up, and where his dad lived now. When he and Serena were looking for an apartment they'd looked at things on Manhattan Island, but they were all way too expensive, so they'd travelled across the bridge after Serena admitted she'd loved his old loft and found this space.

"Hey" Serena smiled, coming out of the bathroom, fully ready for her day ahead of her.

"Hey, I got everything on the list, and some chocolate covered strawberries because you love them" Dan grinned, putting the shopping away before walking over to her and kissing her.

"I knew there was a reason I'm with you" Serena joked, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Here I thought it was my irresistible charm and good-looks" Dan gave her a sexy smirk. The last five years had been good for them both, especially Dan, who had more muscle and the same chiselled good looks.

"Yeah that too, did I tell you we're meeting Blair and Chuck at my Mum's?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, are we taking the bike?" Dan as a mischievous look on his face, knowing how much Lily hated his motorbike, she'd even bought Serena a really great car to try and stop her riding on it.

"Sure" Serena nodded.

"Let's go" Dan smiled, taking Serena's hand and leaving the apartment.

In the last five years so much had changed. Shortly after Serena had reclaimed her queen bee status she started heading down the exact same road as before, drugs, drinking and way too many guys while Dan had returned to the invisible guy who used to date the 'it' girl and locked himself away all the time, drowning in his own grief. Jenny, worried about Dan, and Blair, worried about Serena had decided to take matters into their own hands. Two months before graduation they locked them in a room, refusing to let them out until they'd talked. There was crying, screaming, yelling, silence, the throwing of objects until they'd decided that they couldn't carry on like this. They called a truce and headed to Yale, confident that they wouldn't run into each other on the massive campus, and if they did, they'd be polite.

"Hello honey, tell me you didn't come on that bike?" Lily van der Woodsen-Bass asked, answering the door to her and Bart's penthouse.

"Sorry mum" Serena laughed.

"Hi Dan" Lily smiled, letting them go past her, "Please get rid of that awful bike"

"It's a great way to get around" Dan stated, following them into the dining area, where Chuck and Blair, or Mr and Mrs Bass, were already sat with Bart.

"Serena, Dan" Bart said standing up and walking over to the two of them to shake Dan's hand and give Serena a peck on the cheek, Bair and Chuck followed suit.

"Looking forward to your first day tomorrow?" Lily asked Dan while a maid brought out their food.

"I can't believe you're going back there" Blair laughed.

"Yeah well, they offered me a job and I need to do something to pay the bills, and it gives me time to write, my editor keeps nagging me for another book so...Seems okay in exchange for teaching a few bratty kids, plus, aren't you on the committee?" Dan shrugged.

"I think it'll be fun, too see the new mini us" Chuck grinned at the thought of a mini Chuck Bass.

"Please say there's no mimi you" Dan faked prying, laughing at the person who'd become one of his closest friends.

"How's business?" Dan asked.

"It's great thank you, we're thinking of buying a hotel in Hawaii, and the opening of the new club which is next month, you're both invited" Bart told them.

"Thanks, it sounds great" Serena smiled.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

The lunch went on until around four o'clock, when Chuck and Bart had business and Blair had a committee meeting.

"I never thought that Chuck would settle down and now look at him, Blair's got him wrapped around her little finger" Serena said as they walked into their loft.

"I know" Dan laughed, wrapping his arm around her, "But if someone had asked me if we would be together three years ago, I'd tell them that it only happens in my dreams"

Serena smiled, she'd never believed in fate and horoscopes and things like that, but with her and Dan, it seemed like they were meant to meet on Thanks' giving. After they'd seen each other and talked properly for the first time since graduation it seemed to all become clear, the fact they'd been missing each other for the past two years, and still were completely in love with each other, Dan had even wrote a bestselling novel on loosing the love of your life. They'd began dating again and six months later, they both graduated and they decided they were going to take a year out and travel to South Asia, to teach English to the children in poverty over there. They'd come back, more in love than ever and Dan had got a job teaching at Constance and St. Jude's and Serena was working at a magazine, she was the assistant to the editor of 'Frost', the biggest selling fashion magazine in the US.

"So, how about we get dinner tonight, just you and me?" Dan asked, pressing a kiss against Serena's temple.

"That sounds great, I'm not working today" Serena smiled.

"Okay then" Dan smiled, watching Serena as she headed into the bathroom, finding an outfit to where while Dan texted Vanessa,

'_It's on; we're going about seven and we'll be back around eleven, tysm, Dan'_

Dan and Serena walked around their local park, the moon and stars lighting up their faces. They'd eaten at one of their favourite little restaurants that was tucked away in a little corner of Brooklyn. There was a teenager sat a bench, a guitar in his hands, singing softly. Dan smiled, this hadn't been part of the plan, but it was about to make it a little bit better.

"I'll be right back" Dan murmured to her, letting go of her hand and walking over to the teen.

He said something to the boy and slipped him some money before walking back towards a confused Serena, who's face showed some realisation when the boy began to sing, a slow soft version of Coldplay's Yellow, "Dance with me?" Dan asked her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Of course." Serena laughed slightly.

They danced slowly to the music; their arms wrapped around one another. When the song ended Dan broke apart from Serena, taking her hand in his, leading her silently away, turning to smile at the young musician. They walked back to their apartment, Dan's heart quickening with every step, trying to not show how nervous he was. When he opened the apartment door, Serena gasped. It was covered in little fairy lights and candles, rose petals leading a path to the bedroom and soft music playing in the background.

"Serena, when you walked back into my life my world was whole again, you made the stars shine brighter and everyday was like a gift, you have no idea the hold you have over me. I'll go wherever you go, to the other side of the world if you like. You're the one, I know it, there's no one else for me and that's never going to change. So..." Dan got down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

...

**Review...x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chappy, it was amazing to hear your lovely comments. xoxoDanSerena, Cinnamon Cigarettes, snowstardreams, ericaa13, EdieRose, LiLaUsSiBiRd, bleedingangel89, allie's hope** **!!**

**Just to make it clear, this will mostly be D/S fic, but the other couples will make appearances a bit!**

**Chapter 2.**

Serena stood, frozen to the spot, staring at the ring in Dan's hand, slowly, she nodded her head before finding her voice again, "Yes, yes, yes!" Serena smiled, tears of joy sliding down her face.

"Yes?" Dan asked.

"Yes!" Serena nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" Dan repeated, standing up and spinning Serena around and kissing her passionately, "If you don't like it, you can take it back, I don't know if you'll like it, and I asked Jenny and Blair and Vanessa and my mum and your mum so I could find the perfect ring but if you don't like it you can-" Dan was cit off by Serena's lips.

"Stop! It's perfect, I love it, it's so...amazing" Serena gushed, letting Dan slid the ring onto her finger, "So Blair knew?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, and Jason and Nate and Chuck and Vanessa and our parents and Jenny" Dan grinned.

"Why?" Serena asked, laughing at the amount of people Dan had told.

"Well...Jason, Nate and Chuck are my best guy mates and Blair, Vanessa and Jenny helped me with the ring and this" Dan gestured around.

"It was perfect" Serena smiled, "Now, where were we?" She asked with a seductive grin on her face...

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

"I'm running late on my first day" Dan panicked, running around his apartment frantically, glaring at Serena who was sat at the breakfast bar eating her cereal with ease and looking at him with laughter dancing in her blue-green eyes.

"You sound like it's your first day of high school. Aww, are you afraid that the big kids will pick on you?" Serena teased.

"And they said you weren't funny" Dan said sarcastically, "Have you seen my other shoe?"

"Have you tried the bedroom?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Good idea" Dan disappeared into their bedroom and emerged with his shoe in his hand, "This is your fault" Dan laughed.

"Me!? It was you who begged for the seventh round and I couldn't bear to wake you this morning, you were way too cute" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah" Dan rolled his eyes, taking a spoonful of her cereal before stopping in his tracks, "How do I look?" He asked.

"Perfect. You're going to be great, fiancé" Serena grinned.

"Good, fiancé, do you need a lift to work?" Dan asked her, picking up his helmet from the side.

"Sure" Serena smiled, "I have perfected the art of wearing a helmet and not wrecking my hair"

"Your hair always looks perfect" Dan told her as he hurried her out the door.

Dan sped up the streets of Manhattan with ease, Serena's arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He stopped at the New York office of 'Frost', they both stepped off the bike, Dan pulling Serena into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"How about I meet you there for lunch?" Serena asked him.

"That would be amazingly perfect" Dan nodded, pulling her into a passionate kiss, one had on her lower back and the other clutching his helmet.

"Geez guys get a room" Grace, Serena's co-worker, yelled at them, getting out of the cab that had just brought her there.

"I'll see you at lunch, I'll pick something up on the way" Serena told him.

"I love you" Dan murmured huskily, pulling her into another kiss, not letting her go.

"I love you too, but you're going to be late" Serena told him, watching him get on his bike and speed away.

Dan pulled up at his old school, climbing off his bike and pulling his helmet of his head and grabbing his bag of the back of his bike before heading towards the impressive buildings, butterflies in his stomach. He went to the headmistress's office, where he was supposed to meet Miss Queller and Mr. Prescott, who both still worked there. When he was let in, he saw them both sat there and he felt like he had after the pool incident.

"Mr Humphrey, you're just in time" Miss Queller told him, inviting him in.

"Hello Miss Queller, Mr Prescott" Dan smiled at them both, sitting down opposite them both.

"Right then, we have your schedule here; it shows how you're going to divide your time between Constance and St. Jude's" Miss Queller handed him a piece of paper and Dan studied it quickly, "You'll share the classes with our other English Lit. Teacher, Mr Grant"

"He's still here?" Dan asked alarmed.

"Yes, but so are we" Mr Prescott frowned.

"Yes...that is true, I was merely showing shock and...awe at the fact" Dan nodded, letting out an awkward cough.

"Well then, assembly start in ten minutes, good look on you first day" They told him, standing up, "Oh and I loved your book, when's the next out?"

"Thank you and I'm working on it" Dan nodded, shaking their hands before leaving the room.

Dan sat in the assembly, remembering what it had been like to be one of those kids sat in the uniforms, pretending to be listening to what they were saying, instead daydreaming about anything else, in Dan's case it had usually been Serena. Times hadn't really changed, seen as he was sat only half listening while thinking of the possible weddings he could have with Serena, he personally wanted a winter wedding, with snow on the ground.

"And I'd also like to welcome a new teacher, Mr Humphrey, to our mist; he'll be teaching English lit. Mr Humphrey, can you please stand up?" She asked Dan.

Dan stood, up immediately setting of mutters from the students. Dan swore he heard 'Lonely Boy' about twice and from the girls side giggles and someone uttered loudly 'He's hot!' Dan let out a small chuckle before sitting back down, that wasn't the reception he'd expected, he didn't realise that maybe people might remember him from Gossip Girl. Looking down at his schedule, he say he had his first class with the seniors of Constance Billard...joy.

"Hi, I'm Mr Humphrey" Dan introduced himself to the girls, giving them a charming smile.

"Don't you mean 'Lonely Boy'?" a girl at the back asked, setting of a chorus of laughs.

"Aren't I a bit old for gossip girl?" Dan asked them.

"Nope, she mentions you sometimes and the rest of that year" The same, confident girl at the back replied.

"Joy" Dan muttered sarcastically, "Anyway you're all going to tell me your names and I'm going to attempt to learn them" Dan told them, listening as they all recited their names.

His second lesson began around the same way, with the students asking all sorts of questions about Jenny and Serena. He rolled his eyes at these questions, ignoring them and trying to get on with his lesson, which was mostly setting the plan for the rest of the year. He wasn't surprised to find that it hadn't changed one bit, most of the kids were spoilt and bitchy, and the ones who weren't were the victims.

"Hey" Dan smiled as Serena stepped out the Taxi, a bag full of food in her hands.

"Hi" Serena smiled, back, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Where do you want to eat?" Dan asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close as they walked in their old school.

"How about the steps at the met? I'll help you spot the new IT girls and things" Serena told him grinning.

"Deal" Dan grinned, kissing her temple as they walked off.

"So I was thinking" Serena started as they sat down, causing the students that were there to stare, "about the wedding" A huge smile covered her face when she said that.

"Oh really, and what were you thinking?" Dan asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, how about a small wedding, close friends and family, and then, maybe, a bigger reception?" Serena asked.

"As long as you're there then it'll be perfect" Dan murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, her, she's the new IT girl, they're her followers. That guy over thee looks like a player and that one with the long dark hair looks like the king of the school" Serena told him, pointing out the same confident girl from the senior class.

"She's quite confident" Dan nodded in agreement.

"Serena?!" A voice asked from behind them.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Serena asked jumping up and hugging her best friend.

"There's a meeting in ten minutes, what's that on your hand?" Blair asked, looking at her left hand suspiciously.

"Dan proposed!" Serena squealed excitedly.

"Finally!" Blair exclaimed, hugging Serena, "I'm so happy for you and cabbage patch, will Cedric be at the wedding?" Blair teased.

"I'm going to kill Jenny, and yes, he'll have a front row seat in his brand new tux" Dan told her sarcastically.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" Serena asked Blair, suddenly serious.

"Of course" Blair smiled,

"Thank you" Serena hugged Blair.

"I'd of killed you if you didn't ask" Blair said in a completely serious tone.

"Why do I believe you?" Serena muttered.

"Anyway, I have to go, well done cabbage patch" Blair told Dan before strutting off.

"So...when do we tell your mum that I finally asked you?" Dan asked, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Tonight" Serena decided, smiling happily.

She never thought that she could ever be this happy before, she had a job she loved, an apartment that was perfect and most importantly, she was engaged to the love of her life, the person that took her breath away at just the sound of his voice. The person that, when she locked eyes with, could tell that they were it for them, Dan was her 'forever', her prince charming. But she was desperate to know how long this happiness could last.

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow ! People like my story! WOOP WOOP, happy dance time!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing! x Sorry for the longer wait but my laptop ran out and I couldn't find the lead, turns out my brother, who has the same decided to borrow it, stupid git!**

**Chapter 3.**

Serena and Dan sat at the opening of Chuck's new club and it was thriving. They watched as the dancer's on the stage moved to the music with such freedom and confident. Blair handed each of them another cocktail before sitting and joining them, watching as her husband, the mastermind behind the whole idea, socialized with some of the big shots, sending her apologetic looks every few seconds to let her know that he'd rather be over there, with her.

"It reminds me of Victrola" Serena mused, "without the Basque side of it"

"It's great, though I have seen a few of my senior Lit class drinking cocktails" Dan told them, leaning back in his seat, his arm wrapped protectively around Serena.

"He definitely wins the dullest prize of the evening" Chuck mumbled as he sat down, scotch glass in hand.

"Well, it's going really well" Dan complimented.

"Thanks Humphrey" Chuck grinned slightly, glad that he and Dan had finally overcome their differences to become good friends and that Blair had managed to make him a person worthy of love, like he'd once asked her to at his fathers wedding..

"I'm going to the bathroom" Serena told Dan, standing up and kissing him firmly on the lips before disappearing into the crowd.

"So Humphrey, I hear you need a place for your wedding reception" Chuck smiled, "And my company happens to own at Grand hotel with many function rooms at a very low price for friends so they can have the best honeymoon"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Dan asked happily, knowing 'The Palace' was the perfect place for a wedding reception; it meant they could invite all their family and friends and still have a quieter, more personal ceremony.

"Deadly, you know how the Bass loves a good party" Chuck grinned, swirling the scotch glass in his hands.

"Thank you Chuck" Dan told him seriously, "Serena will be thrilled, her mums been trying to get her to invite like her fifth cousins or something"

"Oh yeah, Lily wants everyone to be at the reception" Blair told him, "She's giving you some slack on the actual ceremony, says you can do that by yourself"

"How kind" Dan said sarcastically as they continued to discuss the current plans for the wedding.

"Where is she?" Dan muttered, looking around the club for Serena

"I can't see here" Blair stood up for a better look.

"I'll be right back" Dan frowned, standing up and disappearing off in the same direction as Serena had.

He looked around, searching for the long blonde hair that belonged to his fiancée. He saw a few girls from his senior class looking at him with interest, that was completely new, and a few faces he vaguely recognised form the magazine's Serena read. He suddenly spotted her, an annoyed look on her face and a guy blocking her way forward. Quickly he darted forward.

"Come on baby" The guy drawled, clearly drunk.

"I'm serious, back off" Serena told him, before seeing Dan and giving a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you ok?" Dan asked, stepping in between the two of them and placing a reassuring hand on Serena's arm.

"What are you, her security escort?" the guy laughed, stumbling slightly as he took another step forward.

"No, I'm her fiancée" Dan said, clenching and unclenching his fists, channelling his anger away from the fact he wanted to beat this asshole to a pulp.

"Let's go" Serena whispered in his ear, sensing Dan's anger.

"I'd strongly suggest you leave, and stay the hell away from us" Dan told him, taking a step forward, rolling his eyes when the man didn't move.

"Oh come on, she's just going to screw you over, might as well start with me" He sneered at Serena.

"I'm serious, leave" Dan told him louder, loud enough to draw the attention of the people closest to them.

"I mean, with that ass, who wouldn't?" He continued.

Dan pulled his fist back, and in one quick motion, punched the man in the face, causing him to fall to the group, semi unconscious. Two bouncers, Chuck and Blair hurried over to the source of the commotion, looking at the man rolling around on the floor.

"Get him out of here" Chuck pointed at the man on the floor, before turning to Dan and Serena, "What happened?"

"He was harassing Serena" Dan seethed, hands still shaking with anger.

"Okay" Chuck nodded, "A free round on me!" Chuck yelled out, restarting the music as the four of them slipped back to their table, enjoying the rest of their night without anymore drama.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

"So, I got off the phone with my dad today" Dan started once they both collapsed onto the couch after their long day at work.

"Oh yeah, how is he?" Serena asked, cuddling up loser to Dan.

"He's great, and I have news, there's a Humphrey family reunion coming up, and we're invited" Dan told her, a small smiled on his lips.

"Really? That sounds great, I'd love to meet your family" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, slight catch, it's in two weeks, and my dad wants us to go on a double date with him and his new girlfriend, as a sort of test to see if she's ready for a Humphrey reunion" Dan laughed slightly.

"A double date?" Serena asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah" Dan nodded.

"With your dad?"

"Yup"

"And his new girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh"

"Ok" Serena shrugged.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Dan asked her.

"I've been told" Serena laughed, kissing Dan.

"I'd love to continue this but I have to call Jenny, tell her about the reunion" Dan mumbled into Serena's kisses.

"Fine" Serena let go of him and picked up the magazine that was closest to him.

Dan dialled a number before waiting, "Hello?"

"Hello?" A male voice on the other end asked, confusing Dan.

"Hi, yeah, I'm looking for Jenny" Dan told him, his brow creasing.

"Sure, hang on" He told him, "She's just in the shower"

Dan stood there, utterly confused, his baby sister was in the shower and some guy had picked up the phone, when he knew for a fact her roommate was female.

"What's up?" Serena asked, looking up at Dan's face.

"I think my sisters sleeping with some guy" Dan muttered.

"Hello?" Jenny asked on the other end.

"Are you sleeping with that guy?" Dan asked straight out.

"Way to be subtle Dan" Jenny muttered, "It's my boyfriend, you know, the one I told you about...Luke"

"Oh yeah, still" Dan muttered darkly, "How long have you been dating?"

"Geez Dan what is this?" Jenny asked.

"I'm just curious" Dan defended.

"Whatever, we've been dating for four months"

"Great, you can bring him to the family reunion, it's the Saturday after next, at Aunt Grace's house, Connecticut, no exceptions" Dan told her before hanging up.

"Are you completely insane?" Serena asked him, "That would have done Blair very proud" she smirked.

"I just want to meet the guy screwing my sister" Dan shrugged.

"You don't know they're sleeping together" Serena pointed out.

"She didn't deny it, and anyway, this conversation is turning very weird" Dan laughed slightly, "Now where were we?" he asked, sitting down next to Serena and pulling her onto his lap.

"I've been thinking..." Serena started, suddenly looking very nervous.

"What?" Dan asked, suddenly worried.

"I...I want to go and see..." She paused, looking deep into the eyes of the man she loved, the guy she told everything too, "I think I want to see my father"

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review!!...x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the amazing review one again! Please keep them coming.  
**

**Chapter 4.**

"Your dad?" Dan asked, entwining their fingers together.

"I know that he's never been there for me, and he's practically a stranger, but he's still my father, and I think he might maybe want to be at the wedding" Serena looked at Dan slightly helplessly.

"Nothing I say will change this will it?" Dan asked her helplessly.

"Not really" Serena shook her head, "If you don't want me to go I won't"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" Dan told her softly.

"I know" Serena kissed his forehead, hugging him close to her.

"Okay" Dan agreed, "If you want to see your father then I support that, when was the last time you saw him?"

"I was sixteen and at the height of the 'old Serena', it wasn't pretty" Serena shook slightly.

"Do you know where to find him?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I mean he's Chris Van der Woodsen, he's pretty easy to find, and I've got the afternoon off tomorrow so I thought I'd drive down and see him" Serena pulled a face.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you? I mean I can get someone to cover for me" Dan asked her, kissing her cheek.

"I think...this is something that I need to do on my own" Dan nodded.

"What time will you leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably around three, it'll only take a few hours to get there" Serena hugged herself closer to Dan.

"Ok" Dan nodded and kissed her.

"I held that thought" Serena whispered seductively, kissing him back passionately.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

Serena looked at the mansion in front of her, she knew her dad was loaded but...this was insanely big, like cribs big. She'd spent the whole drive trying to figure out what she felt towards her father, and what she'd say to him. He'd walked out her life when she was only five years old, sending the occasional birthday and Christmas card and coming back once to see her when she was sixteen, which had gone so well that he'd left straight after the shouting match. She took a deep breath before walking up the steps to the front door and ringing a bell.

"Hello?" a maid asked.

"Hi, I'm Serena Van der Woodsen, I'm here to see Christopher Van der Woodsen" Serena told her, giving off the impression that she was meant to be there.

"Of course, follow me" The maid nodded, leading her into the house and following her.

"Mr Van der Woodsen, there's a Serena here to see you" The maid said.

"What?" Serena recognised her father's deep voice that once used to sing her bedtime songs and scare the monsters out of the closet.

Serena walked into the room where her father and the maid were, slightly taken aback to see a family sat down at dinner, her father stood up, looking at her in shock. The woman sat at the table also looked shocked, so did the two teens sat there. Serena looked at the older kid, the male, calculating how old he looked and realized that this must be the family that her father had abandoned hers for.

"Serena? This is a surprise" Chris keep staring at Serena, surprised at how she'd changed, and then again not changed.

"Déjà vu" Serena laughed.

"What are you doing here? You should have called" He kept a smile on his face as he said it.

"Well, when you walked out nineteen years ago you forgot to leave your number, and I'm pretty sure you left too quickly the last time you came" Serena told him, smiling falsely at the end.

"The half naked guy answering the door and the drugs all over the place just might have had something to do with that!" Chris raised his voice angrily.

"I moved on, I'm not the same person I was eight years ago, I cleaned up, I had too. Did you know that Eric tried to kill himself?" Serena asked her voice louder than his.

When Chris didn't answer Serena's mouth fell open, "Oh god, you did, I thought that maybe mum didn't tell you but you just chose not to do anything, he's your son!"

"That I barely know, he doesn't remember me!" Chris defended loudly.

"You know what? I should never have come here, I thought that I could get over the past, and you could too, but obviously not. I came here to invite you to my wedding" Serena told him, her voice returning to a normal volume.

"What happened to the half naked guy? He seemed like such a keeper" Chris asked, still angry.

"He's dead" Serena muttered, before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Dad?" Both teens looked up at their dad, not believing what they were hearing.

Serena didn't stop, not once, she couldn't believe that she'd come here thinking that things could have changed. It was simple, her father had left them, he'd never wanted them, he had a new family so what did he want with his ex-drugie, ex-alcoholic ex-slut of a daughter and her ex-suicidal brother.

"Wait?!" Someone called as Serena was about to get into her car.

She turned to see her half sister running towards her, "What?" Serena sighed, not bothering to be polite after what had happened.

"Are you really my half-sister?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, after what you've heard I bet you wish I wasn't" Serena laughed slightly.

"I'm just curious, I mean I've known about you but never..." she trailed off and Serena began to see the similarities in their appearance, there wasn't much, Serena was tall and blonde and this girl was shorter, curvier with light brown hair. But their noses matched.

"Yeah well I never really knew about you, by the time I was old enough to understand I'd already had my first vodka shot" Serena smiled slight, god she was making a good impression on these people.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come?" Serena closed her car door and lent against it.

"What's your name?"

"Lydia"

"Ok Lydia, I came because he's my father and for some reason I thought we could but the past behind us and he could be at my wedding because well...it's not the whole walking down the aisle thing, my brothers going to do that, it's the fact that I'm marrying this amazing guy that I'm completely in love with, and I wanted him to be there to see me. To see that I'm not that girl anymore that did drugs and guys and drank god knows how much, I'm not the same person he saw eight years ago, I think it might have scared him but Dan...he's nothing like any of this, he's so amazing" Serena shrugged.

"Wow true love, I wish" Lydia laughed, "What's it like?"

"It's...incredible. Dan saved me, from everything, myself and the road I was on. He's always been there for me and when I said I wanted to come here he accepted it, asked if he could come too. When you find it you do whatever it takes to hold on to it" Serena glanced at her watch quickly.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you" Lydia smiled.

"Me too" Serena reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and paper, "If you ever need a sister or someone to talk to or bail you out, call me, trust me when I say I don't judge, I've been there and done everything" Serena scribbled down her number and handed it to Lydia.

"Thank you" Lydia smiled.

"I won't be hurt if you never use it, but just in case" Serena told her, before sliding into her car and driving away.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

"You ready?" Dan asked her, pulling off his helmet.

"Of course, this is your family" Serena smiled, climbing off the bike.

"Okay, remember the names?" Dan quizzed, pulling the bag off the back of the bike and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Your Grandma is called Margret, you aunt's called Grace, her husband is Mark, their kids our Alfie and Jack and they're all younger than you. Your Uncle's name is Zack, his wife is called Nicole and their kid is Charlotte. Charlotte is married to Harry and they have two kids, Mike, who's four, Angie, who is one" Serena recited.

"Very good, and they'll love you, just because I do" Dan reassured her, kissing her deeply before walking up to the front down and knocking.

"UNCLE DAN!" A loud voice yelled with excitement and little Mike jumped around with joy at the sight of his favourite second cousin.

"Mikey!" Dan exclaimed back, picking up the four year old and spinning him around.

"Now Mikey, I want you to meet someone very important to me" Dan told him, bending down to his height, "This is Serena" Dan told him.

"She's pretty" he said cutely, "Is she going to be my Aunty?" he asked.

"Yes, she is" Dan told him before they were joined by everyone else, all greeting and welcoming them with open arms.

"Serena!" Jenny exclaimed when she saw her.

"Jen!" The two girls embraced, laughing, "I'm serious, guard your phone or get caller ID for Dan" Serena started.

"Luke?" Jenny guessed.

"Yeah, you know how he gets" Serena rolled her eyes.

Dan and Jenny continued to introduce her to everyone, including Luke, who Serena nodded in approval at Jenny, laughing slightly. Serena met the girlfriends of Jack and Alfie, who were also new to the whole reunion thing and were meeting most of the people for the first time too. Soon they were all settled around a table on the patio, talking happily.

"So Alf, how's college?" Dan asked him, slinging his arm around Serena.

"It's amazing, it's actually where I met Beth" He smiled at his girlfriend.

"What about you Dan? Is this 'the Serena'?" Jack asked, looking over at Serena and Dan, his eyebrows raised.

"The Serena?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows curiously at Dan, who had gone red at everybody's laughter.

"I have may have mentioned you once or twice" Dan mumbled.

"Try every reunion since you first started dating" Jenny teased.

"Jenny!" Dan exclaimed.

"I told you he pined over you" Jenny continued.

"Can we change the subject? Please? Quickly" Dan asked, looking around the table pleadingly.

"Of course Danny" his grandma smiled, using her favourite name for him

"Danny?" Serena whispered in his ear, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up" Dan muttered back.

"Whatever you say...Danny" Serena whispered back.

"Football before food!" Alfie suddenly yelled.

"Teams?" Jack asked, looking at his brother and squaring him up slightly.

"Humphrey's vs non-Humphreys?" Alfie shrugged.

"Girls vs Boys?" Jenny suggested.

"Girls vs Boys" Serena agreed, standing up and dragging Jenny with her.

"Oh you're on" Dan laughed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No fraternizing with the enemy" Jack scolded.

Dan rolled his eyes as he, Jack, Alfie, Harry and Luke all headed to one end of the garden, and Charlotte, Beth, Hannah, Serena and Jenny all stood at the other end, laughing at the boys.

"Game on" Alfie muttered, a grin on his face, enjoying the family reunion.

**Please Review...!! x**

**That was very long because I wanted to show the differences in Dan's and Serena's family's lol...hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. Jason is Dan's editor and his best friends, he's in this chapter so...enjoy...**

**Chapter 5.**

The next few weeks passed without too much drama, Dan and Serena gad found the perfect little chapel for the wedding and had booked it for December 15th which was only four weeks away. Jenny, Blair, Serena and Vanessa had all been dress shopping and found the perfect bridesmaids dress, but Serena still hadn't found the perfect wedding dress, she really wanted Jenny to make it but was afraid to ask. Dan, whose best man was his editor Jason, Nate and Chuck who were his groomsmen and Eric who was walking Serena down the aisle had all found tuxes for the wedding, well Serena and Blair had for them.

Jason and Dan had been friends almost instantly, they liked the same sort of music, books and films and Jason believe in Dan as a writer and would always support Dan's ideas but at the same time he wouldn't hesitate to criticize him. After all the time they'd spent together on the book tour and the editing of Dan's first book they'd become best friends. They were now discussing Dan's second book, which Jason had a lot of pressure from his boss to have done soon.

"I've told you, it's nearly done, it just needs...tweaking" Dan told Jason and they sipped on their coffee in a local coffee shop in Brooklyn.

"Look man, I know you and that'll you'll do it, but my boss, he wants it in two weeks" Jason shrugged helplessly.

"Fine" Dan nodded clapping his best mate on the back.

"I have to meet Serena soon so I better go" Dan smiled at Jason, he always hated talking about how happy he and Serena were around him seen as Jason's fiancé had died before they'd gotten the chance to spend forever with each other.

"Sure man, see you later" Jason smiled, watching Dan leave the cafe and hop onto his bike.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

Dan and Serena were in Tiffany's, looking at the different wedding bands, trying to find one that they liked. Dan pointed out two rings to the man and he hurried off quickly to fetch them. With all the money Dan had made from his first book, which some directors were considering turning into a film, he'd decided that Serena was getting whatever ring and wedding she wanted, big or small.

"This one is a Double milgrain wedding band ring in platinum, 6mm wide, sir" The salesman told Dan in a crisp voice.

"I like that" Serena nodded, "It'll look good on you"

"You think?" Dan asked, sliding the ring on and letting them examine it.

"Oh yes!" the salesman exclaimed happily, "You can also have you own personal engravings on them" He informed them.

"Ok, I'll take this one, and write down what I want engraving on it in a minute" Dan smiled before the salesman turned to Serena.

"Are well this one is spectacular, it's a Lucida band, an original Tiffany creation of incomparable beauty. It has a full circle of diamonds and is platinum." The man cooed, obviously very in love with this ring.

"Do you like it baby?" Dan asked Serena, pulling her closer to him.

"It's perfect, and amazing and..." Serena trailed off in awe, staring at the ring.

"Try it on" Dan suggested.

Serena slipped it onto her finger and admired it, it did look perfect with her engagement ring, "We'll take them both" Dan told the salesman, who beamed with happiness at his sale.

Soon after they'd finished all the paperwork for the rings and chosen what they wanted them to say, they headed to the cake shop, choosing the perfect cake that they knew everyone would like, it wasn't too fancy, but simple and elegant. Blair and Chuck also met up with them as they continued around New York, planning the major details of the wedding. After a few hours, Blair and Serena went off to look for a wedding dress while Chuck and Dan disused other things, like the music. By the time Dan and Serena returned to their apartment most of their wedding details had been sorted out, all except for Serena's dress.

"You'll find one, don't worry" Dan reassured her, "Just ring Jenny, she'd love to do it"

"She'll have loads of work to do" Serena insisted.

"She'll love it" Dan picked up the phone and dialled Jenny's number.

"Hey Jen it's me, Serena's too chicken to ask you but will you design her wedding dress?" Dan asked all in one go.

"Hang on, I don't really know, I'll hand you over to her" Dan handed the phone to Serena.

Jenny and Serena began discussing wedding dress details in unbelievably deep detail while Dan worked on the ending of his novel; he wanted the ending to be perfect, he'd left the ending of his first novel open for interpretation, letting the reader finish it off. Many people had loved his ending but a few said it was undecided and uncreative. This book was more of a thriller than his first book, yet it still had the romance that all readers crave for, even secretly.

Serena knew better than to try and talk to Dan when he was in his writing mode, so instead she went off and had a very long shower using the time to think over everything that was going on at the moment before changing into some of Dan's old boxers and her old Yale t-shirt with her damp hair pulled up into a loose and mess bun, hugging Cedric in one arm and the pizza take-away menus in the other.

"Is it possible to be jealous of a cabbage patch kid?" Dan asked, looking over from his laptop to Serena.

"Aww" Serena mocked, looking at the different pizzas at the same time, "What pizza do you want?" She asked.

"Large pepperoni please" Dan told her, standing up and shutting his laptop off, "How long were you in the shower?" Dan asked, sitting down next to Serena on the sofa and pulling her close.

"About three quarters of an hour, why?" She asked, still trying to decide on what pizza she wanted.

"Because you smell amazing" he murmured, kissing her neck hungrily.

"Dan I'm hungry" Serena moaned, waving the menus around.

"So am I" Dan agreed, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Seriously" Serena shook her head and pushed him away, pulling the phone to her ear.

All through when she ordered Dan was attacking her neck with his lips, making it very hard to concentrate on what the guy was saying on the other end. Finally, when the call had finished Dan moved away from her neck and kissed her firmly on her mouth, pulling her hair gently out of the bun and running his fingers through it.

"I love you" Dan mumbled, pulling away from her and hugging her instead.

"I love you too" Serena sighed, "What do you want to watch tonight?" Serena asked him.

"You" Dan told her.

"You need to shave because I've got red marks all over my neck and seriously..." Serena rolled her eyes at his response.

"You pick" Dan told her, before there was a knock at the door.

"That was quick" Serena muttered, watching as Dan got off her and grabbed his wallet from the side.

He opened the door to reveal a tall man with light brown hair, who certainly wasn't the pizza guy, "You're not the pizza guy" Dan mussed.

"No, I'm Chris Van der Woodsen" he said.

**Please Review!...x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**sorry for the wait! I've been swamped!  
**

**anyway...  
**

**Chapter 6.**

Dan stood at the door in shock, this was the first time he'd ever met his fiancée's father and everything he knew about his was telling him to slam the door closed, but he didn't, instead he recovered himself and raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" Dan asked him, looking over at Serena, whose smile had been replaced with an expression of shock and confusion.

"I'd like to speak to Serena please" He told Dan.

Dan looked over at Serena who nodded slightly, "Fine, come in"

Chris looked around the loft curiously; it was cosy, with comfy furniture and a good kitchen. He turned to were his daughter was sat, a toy by her side and a small stack of DVD's on the table. She looked effortlessly beautiful, just like her mother used too as she looked at him with confusion.

"I came to apologise, the way I behaved before was...terrible" Chris told them, still stood up.

"You can sit down" Dan told him, pointing to the chair which was adjacent to the sofa.

There was a knock on the door and Dan answered it to see the pizza man standing there, two pizza's in hand. Dan paid him before setting them down on the coffee table and sitting down next to Serena, subconsciously wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

"I should apologise too, so I'm sorry" Serena told him, a frosty edge still on her voice.

"It's a nice place you've got here" Chris complimented.

"Thanks" Dan nodded, "I'm Dan Humphrey" Dan introduced.

"As in the author?" he asked, surprised.

"You've read my book?" Dan asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, my wife read it and then got me too" Chris explained quickly, before turning back to Serena, "How've you been?"

"Good, great actually" Serena nodded, looking at Dan lovingly, "What about you?"

"Good yeah" He nodded, letting the awkward silence fill the room one again

"So have you ever been around here before?" Serena asked him curiously, talking a slice of pizza and offering her it.

"Yeah in my youth, though it was different back then. It had a great music scene" Chris told them.

"What kind of music did you like?" Dan asked him.

They continued to talk about music and art for awhile. Serena and her dad were very similar, even if she didn't want to admit it. They shared similar taste in art but their music varied, a lot of the bands Chris like Serena had never heard of, but they were similar genres. Dan watched in interest, they talked like old friends after only an hour and Dan now knew why Serena had wanted to see him.

"How's Eric doing?" Chris asked tentatively.

"He's great, he's actually at Yale right now" Serena smiled proudly.

"Wow, what's he studying?" Chris asked.

"Physiology, It's kind of annoying because you'll be arguing with you and he'll come out with something like 'this behaviour indicates...'" Serena laughed slightly.

"I'm glad he's doing well" Chris nodded, smiling.

"Yeah" Serena nodded.

"Well I better get home, it's late" Chris stood up, "It's been nice, we should do this again" he suggested.

"OK, maybe get together for lunch or something" Serena jotted down her number quickly, "Here" she handed it to him.

"I'll give you a call" He nodded, shaking Dan's hand and leaning in for an awkward sort of hug.

"That was..." Dan trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"Weird, awkward, out of the blue, kind of nice" Serena sat back down on the sofa, "Confusing"

"I think it was nice that he apologised" Dan told her, sitting down next to her and cuddling up to her.

"Yeah I guess" Serena mumbled, breathing in the scent of Dan's hair, herbal essence's rainforest flowers range.

"You still smell amazingly good" Dan mumbled tirdly.

"You tired?" Serena asked.

"What? No" Dan shook his head, stifling a yawn.

"You know when you're five and you want to stay up past your bed time so you lie and say you're not tired when really you're struggling to stay awake?" Serena asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh huh" Dan breathed peacefully.

"Well you're doing it now. Come on, bed time Danny" Serena cooed, dragging Dan's arms up and trying to pull him towards the bedroom.

"Ok ok" Dan surrendered, trudging into the room and falling onto the bed.

"Why are you suddenly so tired?" Serena asked seriously, he'd seemed fine about an hour ago.

"Caffeine must have worn off" Dan shrugged.

"OK" Serena nodded, still frowning slightly, "Are uyou sure your not working too hard?" She asked quickly.

"Babe" Dan groaned, grabbing Serena's arm and pulling her down onto the bed, "I'm tired, and I love you" Dan told her, planting a firm kiss on her lips before closing his eyes, "You coming to sleep?" He mumbled.

"Yeah" Serena nodded, letting Dan's arms wrap around her waist and his body to press against her back securely.

"Night, love you" Dan mumbled almost incoherently.

"Love you too" Serena whispered back.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

It was around three in the morning when there was a loud knocking on the door, a continuing knocking followed by shouting, "Serena open up! Serena seriously I will kick this dirty Brooklyn door down in my $900 heels if I have too! SERENA!" Blair yelled her voice high pitched.

"Your friend, your problem" Dan mumbled.

"What the hell?!" Serena muttered, climbing out of bed and storming to the front door.

"Finally, I could have been killed by someone out here!" Blair exclaimed, walking past Serena and into the apartment.

"What the hell?!" Serena repeated, looking from Blair to the clock and then back to Blair.

"She woke me" Dan grumbled, walking into the main sitting room and glaring at Blair and picking up his phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked on the other end.

"Bass I hate you wife" Dan groaned down the phone.

"Blair's there?" Chuck asked, sitting up fully.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Dan asked, looking over at Blair and Serena, the first was glaring at him.

"No she was acting strange before we went to sleep" Chuck mentioned.

"Stranger than usual?" Dan asked, "I didn't think that was possible" Dan moaned.

"Whatever, just as long as she's alright, I thought she was downstairs, I turned in early" Chuck mumbled before hanging up.

"What the hell?!" Blair yelled at Dan as soon as he but the phone down.

"Me! I'm not the one storming the loft at three in the morning!" Dan argued back, walked over to the sofa and collapsing down onto it.

"Blair, I love you and everything, you're my best friend, but what are you doing here?" Serena asked her best friend desperately.

"I think..." Blair started, now suddenly cautious.

"What?" Dan moaned, now in a face down position.

"I think Chuck's cheating on me" She said all in one breath.

**  
Review! x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the amazingly, insanely, ridiculously long wait!**

**Chapter 7.**

"What?!" Dan and Serena exclaimed, suddenly awake.

"He's been acting really strange, the other day he told me he was at the office and when I tried to ring him there his assistant said he wasn't there or in a scheduled meeting, that's what got me thinking. I also took a quick look at his phone and he keeps getting calls from someone called Olivia. One text even said 'meet me there at 2:30'" Blair told them sadly.

"Maybe the old Chuck but not the man you married" Dan told her shaking his head, "Chuck would never do that do you"

"I don't know, I want to trust him and I did, until I found that text and the frequent calls" Blair sat down on the chair, leaving Serena the only one standing, who seemed to be in complete shock.

"Chuck, cheat on you?" Serena asked slowly.

"I don't know!" Blair cried.

"Ok, we need to find out if this is true, I think you should talk to him, you guys are close, don't ask him straight out but see if there's anything different about him" Serena told Dan.

"Yeah, he's been acting fine all week" Dan shrugged.

"You just need to trust him B, trust he's the man you married" Serena told her.

"Thanks S" Blair smiled, standing up, "I'm kind of glad I came here because I was really close to going old school Blair on his ass" she smiled evilly.

"I'm glad one of us, now go crash in our spare room. Now" Dan told her, pointing at the spare room before disappearing off into his and Serena's bedroom.

"He's not great at night is he?" Blair asked, slightly more cheerful.

"Bed now" Serena told her, dragging her up and pushing her into the spare room, "night B" Serena smiled before returning to her own room and Dan.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

"Hey man" Dan and Chuck did the whole 'manly shake/hug' thingy when Dan entered Chuck and Blair's double-floored apartment in UES.

"So what's the plan?" Dan asked Chuck who'd asked him to meet him here.

"I need to show you something" he rolled his eyes at Dan who was about to come out with some kind of comment, "Nothing like that"

Chuck and Dan climbed into Chuck's limo and it headed off somewhere, Dan wondering if this had anything to do with the other night. When they stopped Dan looked around, wondering what they were here for, all he saw were incredible expensive town house. As soon as he thought it, it clicked.

"You're buying you and Blair a town house as a surprise" Dan said out loud, piecing it together.

"Yeah" Chuck nodded, leading him over to the largest and most impressive one, Dan should have know, and unlocked the door, leading him in.

"Wow" Dan breathed, looking around at the furnished house.

It had high ceilings, something that Dan knew Chuck had pacifically asked for knowing Blair's love of them, it was furnished in a classic way, simple yet elegant that screamed incredibly expensive. Dan walked around slowly, looking at the grand staircase that led to another level, probably even more impressive than the first.

"It's perfect, it had a dining room, a kitchen, a study for me, a sitting room and a casual games/TV room downstairs as well as a bathroom, and at least five ensuite rooms upstairs as well as another grand bathroom. I want a family with Blair, I want kids that can grow up in a family that we never had, I want them to know how proud I am of them all the time, I want this" Chuck told Dan sincerely.

"Wow" Dan repeated, "What was your estate agent called?" Dan asked suddenly.

"Olivia, she was really helpful" Chuck told him.

"Of course" Dan nodded, it all made perfect sense, of course Chuck wouldn't cheat on Blair.

"When are you going to tell her?" Dan asked.

"Tonight, I just wanted you to check it over" Chuck told him.

"Great, so have you thought about kids then?" Dan asked him, grinning.

"Yeah, I want three, two boys and a girl" Chuck smiled at the thought of a little princess that he could spoil.

"Wow, Blair's going to let you have three?" Dan asked.

"Well...I plan to make full use of every room in this house" Chuck smiled deviously.

"Eww, thanks so much for that. Serena said if I think she's pushing three kids out then I can do the last one. She wants two, a girl and a boy and I want two so it works out" Dan looked around the house once again, "the house is amazing Chuck"

"Thanks" Chuck smiled before they left the house.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

"Aww" Serena cooed at Chuck's plan, "It's so sweet"

"Would you ever want to live in a town house in the Upper East Side?" Dan asked her curiously.

"No, I don't know if I'd want our kids to grow up in that world" Serena shook her head, "I mean...I don't know" Serena shrugged.

"There's a really good junior school near here, and middle school" Dan told her.

"Well at my next birthday I get my inheritance, I'll be twenty-five so we'll always have that for college" Serena told him, "And you made loads of your first book and I'm sure they'll love your second so it's not like we're in trouble"

"Yeah I guess" Dan nodded, stirring the pasta sauce he was cooking.

"That looks great" Serena told him, peering at it over the kitchen island.

"Stay where you are!" Dan told her, glaring playfully at her.

"Hey I wasn't going to move!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I like our loft and I personally don't want it burnt down" Dan teased.

"Oh my god! That was one time and I hardly burnt the loft down, it was only a little damage to the kitchen" Serena huffed.

"Hun, you have so many talents, unfortunately cooking isn't one of them" Dan teased, leaning over the island and pecking Serena quickly on the lips.

"You're so lucky you look hot when you cook" Serena scowled.

"I know" Dan grinned cheekily.

The phone rang loudly, snapping them out of their own little world. Serena picked it up and mouthed 'Blair' to Dan. Apparently she was talking non-stop at supersonic level due to the startled look on Serena's face. Serena laughed and was smiling, Chuck must have shown Blair the house and the whole cheating thing had been cleared up which Dan was glad about, he didn't want them to be in a fight for his and Serena's wedding. He'd already finished his vows and they'd almost made Jason cry. He also knew that Serena was writing hers too so everything was going to plan.

"I'm so happy, yeah, eww I'll let you get back to that" Serena cringed and hung up.

"Are they 'breaking in' the new rooms?" Dan asked, knowing Chuck well.

"Yeah, you know Chuck and Blair" Serena rolled her eyes as Dan strained the pasta and split it into two bowls, adding the sauce.

"Looks gorgeous" Serena complimented as she took the plates and took them over to the table while Dan grabbed to red wine.

"Like you" Dan kissed her softly before he sat down.

"Cheesy" she rolled her eyes but still blushed slightly.

"I love you" Dan told her.

"I love you too" She smiled before they began eating.

"So Nate's coming home" Dan told her.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I was talking to him today and he says he got an offer from a firm in Manhattan and he's going to take it" Dan told her.

"I never thought Nate would be a lawyer" Serena shook her head.

"He realised that he wanted to be one in his gap year, he just wanted to do it for himself rather than his father and go to USC instead, then Stanford" Dan shrugged, "makes sense, he's still not gotten a serious girlfriend yet, I mean he'll have one for a few months then it's over"

"He's not over Jenny" Serena told him.

"I thought that was just an LA fling thing?" Dan frowned slightly.

"Nate wanted Jenny to be serious and come to Stanford with him and Jenny wanted to stay in LA and finish her designs there" Serena revealed.

"I didn't know that" Dan mumbled.

"I thought you did" Serena shrugged, "anyway when she said no Nate was really upset, why they didn't try long distance I don't know" She shook her head.

"Shit, they're both sat at our table...with Luke" Dan saw the upcoming drama.

"Seriously?" Serena asked, standing up and walking over to the big book with all the wedding details in.

There was their table, Serena, Dan, Jason, Nate, Vanessa, + 1, Jenny, + 1, Chuck, Blair. It was a round table so that meant that Blair and Serena would be next to each other. Nate, Jenny and Luke all on one table, throw in Vanessa and her date, this should be great.

"We've managed to but three of Nate's ex's on one table" Serena laughed.

"Well, four if you include you" Dan teased.

"Oh my god, Nate's such a man-slut!" Serena realised, looking at the table.

"I've only slept with one person in that table, you" Dan told her.

"Ashamed to say two" Serena looked down.

"Whatever, you're marrying me so you must love me" Dan stressed the love like a little child would.

"Yeah yeah" Serena rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"What do we do?" Dan asked, looking at the chart again.

"Bring a video camera" Serena smiled evilly.

"So mean..." Dan muttered shaking his head.

**Please Review...next the wedding, Nate vs the ex's!**

**Help me pick Dan and Serena's first dance song...** '**Yellow' by Coldplay, 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie, 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, 'Heaven' By DJ Sammy, 'You give me something' By James Morrison, 'You make it real' by James Morrison, or 'I'm Yours' by The Script**

**Please pick one!! I love them all so much but I'm leaning towards 'You make it real' by James Morrison, it's so fitting!! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the imense wait!**

**Chapter 8.**

People mulled around the church, some dashing in a little late while others had been there for awhile. Rufus and his girlfriend, Michelle were sat on the front row of Dan's side with Alison and Alex, to say it was awkward was to say the least. Lily and Bart sat on the opposite side with Serena's grandmother. Some of Serena's closest friends from Yale and her job, including Grace, were sat dotted around with Dan's closest friends on the other side as well as his cousins from the reunion, and his grandmother. Dorota had even been invited because she'd helped out Serena quite a lot when she and Eric would spend so much time at Blair's every time her mum had a new boyfriend. Last of all Serena's father was sat at the back.

In the back rooms Dan was pacing up and down nervously, going over the usual questions, what if she doesn't show? What if I forget my vows? What if she says no? While Chuck Jason and Nate were all trying to calm him down. Eric came running in.

"What!? Did she leave?" Dan panicked.

"No!" Eric tried to calm him, "I came to say that she's ready" Eric told them before turning to Chuck, Jason and Nate.

"Is he ok?" he whispered.

"He'll be ok, he just needs to see Serena walking towards him" Jason whispered back.

"Right, let's go" Eric told them.

Dan led Jason, Chuck and Nate out to the front of the church, his palms slightly sweaty. They stood next to the priest as they waited for Serena. Rufus gave Dan two thumbs up and Dan began to feel slightly better, he was marrying the love of his life, everything would be fine.

"Ready?" Blair asked Serena.

"Yup" Serena nodded, turning away from the mirror.

"The dress is amazing" Blair told Jenny, possibly the first compliment she'd ever given her.

"Thanks Blair" Jenny smiled back.

"You look gorgeous, Dan's going to have a heart attack" Vanessa told Serena.

"What?!" She squeaked.

"Metaphorically!" Vanessa said quickly before Eric returned, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ready big sis?" He asked, "You look amazing" He told her.

And she did, it was a traditional white dress that was sleeveless. It was tight around her top half and was slightly like a corset, then loosened out as it trailed to the ground, leaving a short train to go along the floor. It was simple but very classy, perfect and what Serena had been dreaming off. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun like it had been at the white party with a few strands of hair hanging down at each side. There were also little white flowers in her hair to cover the clips. She was defiantly the prettiest woman in the church, mainly because she was smiling so much and it seemed to brighten her whole body up.

Blair walked out first, holding a bouquet of flowers, her light purple dress hugging her figure perfectly, she was followed by Jenny and Vanessa, then the music started.

"I love you sis" Eric told her, taking her arm.

"Love you too little brother" Serena smiled before they set off down the aisle.

Dan's face lit up when he saw Serena; he'd never seen her look so amazing or happy. She lit up his world as she walked towards him. Even though she had her flaws, she was perfect for him; she was his everything, his soul mate forever. He didn't realise how lucky he was until that moment and how much he loved her. He knew that this was forever. He watched as her and Eric embraced before he joined their mother and she turned to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today...

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

They were all laughing happily as they sat at their table at the reception. It had gone perfectly. Waiters handing them champagne every five minutes, Nate was looking at Jenny in envy whenever he though nobody was looking. Chuck and Blair were laughing at Dan and Serena, who were kissing happily, oblivious to them. Vanessa was taking pictures like crazy, along with the wedding photographer who seemed to be everywhere. Soon it was time for the toasts, Dan and Serena pulled apart, not knowing what their friends had planned for them. Blair was first.

"Hey, I'm Serena's best friend Blair; I'm also the maid of honour. When I first saw Dan and Serena together I was mind blown, the Serena I knew didn't blush and act awkward with guys, she was confident, but here was this guy she'd only know for a few days making her babble and blush, it was really quite funny. As for Dan he talked ever more. It didn't take me long to figure out that they belonged together, and no matter what I thought it would always be true. So I actually took the time to know Dan to make sure he was good enough for Serena, and I was happy to find that he passed the test. Dan's smart, funny, kind and loves Serena more than words can say. As for Serena well there are so many stories I could tell" Blair started as Serena let out a loud gasp and squeal, "I've know her forever and I'm so happy that she's found true love, even if the guy still has his cabbage patch doll, and named it Cedric" Blair grinned evilly as Dan blushed a deep red, "To the happy couple" she raised her class.

"Blair!" Dan yelled, half angry, half touched by her speech.

She was too busy hugging Serena to bother with anything and Jason stood up.

"Hi, I'm Jason, Dan's best man. Dan you've found your girl, hang onto her man because you're great together. You make each other better people and your love for each other makes us all believe in true love. I'll keep it short and sweet. I'm so happy for you both, you guys deserve it and I love you both. To Dan and Serena" Jason raised his glass and everybody followed.

"And now, to share their first dance as Mr and Mrs Humphrey" The DJ announced in a soft voice.

"And now Mrs Humphrey, time for our first dance" Dan whispered into her ear, standing up and leading her onto the dance floor.

After much discussion on what their song should be, Dan had wanted either 'Yellow' by Coldplay, 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie or 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. Serena had wanted 'Haven' By DJ Sammy, 'You give me something' By James Morrison, 'You make it real' by James Morrison, or 'I'm Yours' by The Script. In the end Dan had fallen in love with James Morrison's 'You Make It Real' and they'd chosen that.

"I love you" Dan whispered in her ear and they danced slowly to the music, lost in each other's arms.

"I love you too, so much" Serena told him, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"If there's anybody else in love out there, please join in" The DJ announced in the same soft voice.

When the song finished they carried on dancing slowly. After a few more songs they returned to their table, smiling fully. Nate was sitting awkwardly but still looked like he was having fun, Vanessa and her boyfriend James had just come back from dancing too, while Chuck and Blair had sat down a song earlier with Luke and Jenny. Chuck was looking from Nate to jenny to Blair to Vanessa and then to Serena was an amused grin on his face.

"Did you to this to amuse me?" Chuck asked Dan laughing.

"Luck of the draw" Dan smiled back.

"Nathanial's pegged every girl on this table" Chuck smiled, even if he didn't act like his old self he still had the same dirty mind.

"Chuck!" Blair, Serena, Vanessa and Jenny yelled annoyed while Dan felt sorry for Luke and James, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I have part of you wedding gift here" Chuck held up a CD and left the table, heading over to a guy and handing it him.

"Oh god, what's he planning?" Dan groaned, looking over to the projector screen, worried.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Chuck called, and Dan could see Bart looking at Chuck in the same way he was, "My wife and I have decided to collaborate something for our bride and groom, knowing the lengths it took to choose a first dance song, we've used all of their options" Chuck nodded at the guy and hit a play button.

Chuck had found loads of different pictures of Dan and Serena, ranging from when they were newborns until up to a few weeks previously. There was one of Dan, Serena, Chuck and Blair in front of the place hotel, taken near when Chuck and Blair had gotten married. There were ones of them kissing when they didn't ever realise that people had taken. A video played on the screen, it was of Dan and Serena in one of the countries they'd helped teach English in. Dan was the one filming, which explained the wobbliness of it. It ended with a photo of Dan giving Serena a piggy back in their local park, with Blair about to throw a ball at them.

"Can I add that she hit me in the head and it hurt!" Dan said indignantly while everyone else was laughing and clapping.

"Baby!" Blair teased.

At around midnight people started to leave, offering their congratulations as they went, and their thanks for inviting them. Lily and Bart walked over and Lily embraced Serena in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you" She told Serena, a few tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mum" Serena smiled back.

"We'll see you too later" She smiled before her and Bart left.

"There he is!" Rufus bounced over to Dan happily, clapping him on the back.

Alison watched from the group she was talking too. She'd regretted how the relationship with her kids had turned out, she should have tried harder to stay in touch with them, and was jealous of the relationship that Rufus had with Dan, Jenny and Serena, he seemed to treat her like his own daughter, he defiantly loved her like one. She spotted a man looking at them in the same way and had heard that he was Serena's father. Alex had his hand on her back and looked at her staring at her family.

"I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed loudly, "My son is married, and had a bestselling book!" He did a little jig as Jenny came over.

"Champagne?" She asked, looking at her dad with raised eyebrows.

"Probably" Dan nodded, smiling at his sister, "Thank you for everything Jen" He smiled, embracing her tightly.

"Thank you so much for the dress" Serena told her, hugging her too.

"No problem, but me and Luke have a plane to catch so..." She trailed off, letting them finish it in their head.

"Thanks for coming" Dan smiled.

"As if I'd of missed it" She rolled her eyes, hugged her dad and gave a sort of awkward hug to Michelle.

"Have a safe flight!" Dan and Rufus called after them.

"We should go too!" Rufus smiled, embracing Dan and Serena again tightly, "Congratulations, I'm so proud of you both" He smiled sincerely before he and Michelle left too.

"Congratulations, and I'm so proud of you" Chris told Serena.

"Thank you" She smiled and they hugged before he left also.

Soon everyone had left but Chuck, Jason, and Blair, the three walked over to them, smiling as Chuck pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Another part of our girf, the honeymoon suite, use it well and do me proud cabbage patch" Chuck told them, smiled as he and Blair left.

"Congrats guys" Jason hugged them both before leaving as well.

"Well then, my beautiful bride" Dan whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you" Serena told him soflty.

"I love you too. And now" In one motion Dan picked Serena up in his arms, twirling her around.

Serena was laughing her famous for year old laugh as Dan walked through the reception and over to the lifts, spinning round every few steps until they reached the lifts. Dan clicked the top floor, kissing Serena the whole way up.

"I really really love you" he panted, breaking apart from Serena as the lift doors opened.

"I really really really love you too" Serena murmured back before they disappeared into the suite.  
**  
Please review...x**

**has anyone read my oneshot who knew? **

**well i'm thinking of writing a sequel for it that's a story...what do u think?**

**xxcrispyxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Back !! Whoop whoop!! And here's a new chappy! Please review...x**

**Chapter 9.**

Dan and Serena returned from their honeymoon three weeks later. They'd visited Europe in the winter, snow was covering everything, they'd stayed in little Swiss/Alpine chalet's, cuddling by the fires and drinking hot chocolate, skiing in the day and cosying up at night. It had been perfect. When it had snowed it had been magical, the tree's and the little villages looked like something out of an old Christmas card, so quaint. Though they were looking forward to returning to New York, this time they'd be Mr and Mrs Humphrey. They felt invincible while on their honeymoon, no one could hurt them, break them up.

"How many kids do you want?" Rufus asked them as they all sat at dinner on their second night back in Brooklyn.

"I originally wanted three." Dan started.

"But I told him hell no, two is the most he's getting." Serena finished, smiling at Dan happily.

"Two's a good number, one of each." Michelle agreed.

"That's what I thought!" Serena laughed, "Three would be an odd number and one would get spoilt and lonely. I know I needed a brother and Dan loves and protects Jenny so much."

"Talking about Jenny, do you know when she's moving back?" Rufus asked Dan.

"I think she'll be back for summer, she'll finish up and then she's moving here. It's great timing for her seen as her and Luke went south." Dan sighed.

"Do you know what actually happened?" Serena asked.

"She said he started getting really overprotective and weird, telling her that she couldn't go out in short skirts with her friends and stuff." Dan scowled slightly, "I'm the only one allowed to fault her on what she's wearing, and she never pays attention to me."

"It's too bad, Luke seemed like a decent guy." Rufus shook his head.

"There's probably more to it." Serena told them.

"Probably." Dan nodded, turning back to his steak.

"So how's work?" Serena asked Rufus.

"It's great, I just found this really great artist from around here, he's around your age actually." Rufus smiled.

"Really, who is it?" Dan asked, his interest peeking.

"His name's Aaron Rose." Rufus started, "His opening is next weekend, you're both welcome to come, I could do with some extra hands setting up the cafe and Vanessa and James will be there."

"Sure, I don't think there are that many papers to grade so it should be ok." Dan shrugged.

They finished off the evening a few hours later when Rufus and Michelle had to get off to see to their new kitten, it was an extremely cute black and white cat, very soft and loveable, it had also given Dan a good idea. Serena helped Dan clear up, cleaning the table while Dan loaded the dishwasher, smiling at themselves; they looked like a newly married couple, happy and carefree.

"So I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Dan told Serena, his eye's gleaming mischievously.

"Oh really, what is it?" Serena asked, her interest spiked.

"The general definition of surprise is to not know, honey." Dan teased her, pulling her into a hug, "Have I told you how happy I am at the moment?" he asked her.

"You may have, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Serena grinned cheekily.

"So completely and utterly happy." Dan told her, kissing her nose.

"I'm glad are feelings are mutual." Serena smiled, "I love you so much."

"You have no idea," Dan muttered kissing her again.

"So how about we practice making those kids?" Serena asked him coyly.

"I'm all for it." Dan muttered, leading her into the bedroom.

**GG...GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG... GG...GG...**

Dan moved the table to the side of the cafe, allowing more room for the guests to move around. Serena was working so she couldn't make it but was hoping to meet up with him later. James stretched his arms out once they'd put the heavy table down and looked over at Vanessa, who was sorting out the drinks, lovingly.

"I've never seen V so happy." Dan told him, smiling at James, "Thank you."

"It's defiantly my pleasure; she's just so...amazing." James trailed off, "So what's the artist like?"

"I don't know, apparently he's ok." Dan shrugged, looking over at the man setting up all his equipment.

"He looks a bit..." James trailed off again, not knowing what to say, "Slightly...creepy."

Dan laughed slightly, he had to admit with the beard and greasy look Aaron did look rather 'creepy' as James but it.

"What are you too laughing about?" Vanessa asked, coming over to them.

"James thinks that Aaron looks a little creepy." Dan told her.

"He does a little." Vanessa agreed, looking from James to Aaron.

James stood above most of their group at six ft one. He had dark, almost black, hair that was long and always messy and carefree; he had a handsome face and was almost always smiling. He was practically the opposite of Nate which had come as a surprise to most when Vanessa had introduced him to everyone. He was always happy, not much caused him to go into a brooding fit even though his life hadn't been fair, he chose to see it as he was alive and healthy, in a great job that he loved and had found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"See it's not just me." James smiled, kissing Vanessa's cheek.

"I didn't disagree, I just laughed." Dan reminded him, moving some chairs.

"Yeah yeah." James rolled his eyes.

"Help with the chairs." Dan told him, laughing slightly.

"Somebody's had a bit too much Prozac lately." James sang under his voice.

"It's called the honeymoon period dear, though him and Serena always have their honeymoon/new love phases." Vanessa explained.

"I'm leaning toward the Prozac personally." James continued.

"Nope, this is all me and Serena." He grinned at James, confirming what he was thinking.

"Thanks for that." Vanessa and James muttered, frowning.

"Can I just grab a coffee or...?" Aaron asked, coming over to them.

"I'll make you one." Vanessa told him, walking over to the counter, "Any particular type?"

"Anything from South America?" he asked.

"Sure." Vanessa made him a coffee using Paraguayan beans.

"Thanks." He said before returning to his work.

"See, he's a bit odd." Vanessa whispered once she'd rejoined their little group.

"I feel like a teenage girl bitching about another teenage girl!" Dan whispered back.

"Dude, you shouldn't feel like a girl." James mocked.

"Hey!"Serena exclaimed as she entered the gallery, smiling broadly.

"Hey, I thought you were working all day?" Dan asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Nope, I got off early; turns out the band I'm working with were really easy to find the clothes they wanted." Serena shrugged, part of her job was to help the image of the band she had found, making them feel comfy and stylish in their own style.

"Good." Dan smiled, "You can help us move chairs!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Fine!" Serena sighed dramatically.

"Hey James, V." Serena smiled as she walked over to them.

Aaron watched from across the gallery, he was mesmerized by the blonde, the way her hair swayed when she walked, shining as though the sun was being reflected off it. He hadn't forgotten her; they'd once been 'married' after all, even though she'd eaten the wedding ring. He watched as Dan happily swung his arm around her and she'd look at him with sparkling blue eyes, love radiating out of them. He wanted her to look at him like that, for him to be able to swing his arms around her shoulders lovingly, not Dan. He wanted her...

**Review!...x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! Here's a new chappy!**

**Chapter 10.**

Later the same night Serena was mulling around the gallery, looking at the artists work. His name was Aaron Rose, and for some reason it sounded slightly familiar to her, she pushed it aside and looked around to try and see Dan. She could feel someone come up behind her and she turned to see Aaron Rose himself, standing there smiling what she could only presume he thought was a charming smile. Personally she found it sort of...creepy.

"What do you think?" He asked her, looking around at his own art.

"It's really good, I like it." Serena told him smiling, even if she didn't it wasn't like she'd have told him.

"Thanks. Have you ever considered modelling?" He asked her seriously.

"I've done a bit before, for fun and I did some for a friends mum's line." Serena told him, slightly hesitant.

"Really, well, if you ever want to do some more, you can give me a call." He gave her a card, "You'd be perfect for it." He smiled.

"Hey, there you are." Dan smiled happily, walking over to Serena and Aaron, "Great turnout."

"Yes, thank you." Aaron said slightly stiffly.

"Do you mind if I pull Serena away for a second? There's someone I want her to meet." Dan asked Aaron politely.

"We were in a conversation." He said to Dan rather curtly.

"Ok, I'll be with Vanessa and James." Dan told Serena, giving Aaron a strange look as he turned and kissed Serena's cheek, "Don't leave me for too long, I'll miss you." He told her, disappearing off into the crowd, but turning and keeping an eye on Aaron, slightly suspicious. They talked for a few more minutes before Serena made up some sort of excuse and came over to Dan, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips quickly.

"Don't leave me with him again." She scolded, sneaking a quick glance at Aaron, who was watching them, a strange look on his face.

"Is he weird?" Vanessa asked Serena, looking over at Aaron too.

"Yeah, he's sort of..." Serena trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Strange?" Dan tried.

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked the group.

"Sure." James nodded, his messy hair bobbing up and down.

"Ok, meet us by the exit, we'll just say bi to my dad." Dan told them, walking over to where his dad was.

"Great turnout." Dan smiled at Rufus.

"Yeah, are you guys taking off?" He asked, looking over at James and Vanessa, who were grabbing their coats.

"Yeah, we might hit the local bar or something." Dan told him.

"Ok, thanks for helping." Rufus smiled.

"No problem." Dan smiled, taking Serena's hand and leading her to the exit where the met up with Vanessa and James and left the gallery.

"We could go to a bar, or back to my place." James suggested, out of all the group, James' apartment was by far the most _'bachelor-esque'_ seen as he'd made his own small fortune investing in the right companies at just eighteen.

"Yours." They all agreed.

James and Vanessa took his car while Dan and Serena took the bike to the more expensive area of Williamsburg where James lived. It was a large open plan apartment, a pool table and bar at one end, a large flat screen TV with a X-Box, PS3 and Wii surrounded by comfy chairs, sofa's, and beanbags at the other and an expensive table for eating near the modern kitchen. Through the hallway were two bedrooms and a large bathroom.

"Beer?" He asked, walking over to the bar, "Or anything?"

Dan and James had beer, Vanessa had vodka and red bull and Serena had a cosmo. They hung out there all night, deciding to crash in the other bedroom due to the amount of alcohol they'd drunk. When Serena and Dan finally got back to their apartment the next morning Dan remembered his surprise for Serena, even though it was great for him too. After he'd showered and he'd cooked her a nice breakfast he reminded her.

"So what's this surprise?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well love, the whole point of a surprise is so it's well...a surprise!" Dan told her, picking up her car keys.

"Hmm, it doesn't go on a bike." She mussed, following him out the door curiously, pulling on her jacket.

Dan drove to a house around an hour out of Williamsburg, into the more suburban areas of Brooklyn when he stopped at a pretty house with a large garden.

"What the...?" Serena asked, "You didn't do a Chuck did you?" She asked.

"No!" Dan defended quickly, opening her door and walking up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Hi, you must be Dan." A tall, dark haired man asked.

"Yeah, this is my wife Serena." Dan smiled, shaking his hand and introducing Serena.

"He's right through here." The man told Dan, "I'm Garry," He told Serena.

"Hi." She smiled.

There were led into a conservatory type area where a young chocolate lab puppy was playing happily.

"You didn't!" Serena squealed happily, looking at the little puppy with love in her eyes.

"We found him last week, abandoned in a cardboard box. We would have taken him in ourselves but my wife has just had our second child and it's a much, she's also allergic to dogs." He explained sadly.

"He's adorable." Serena cooed, walking over to the puppy and petting it affectionately behind the ears.

"He's all yours." Garry told them happily, "I'm just glad someone wants him."

"Thank you so much." Dan smiled, walking over to Serena and the dog.

"We've got him some stuff which we can have." Garry continued.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I insist I pay for at least the stuff." Dan insisted pulling out is wallet.

"No, really." Garry tried.

"Please." Dan told him.

"We've been calling him Charlie, as in Charlie Brown." Garry continued.

"I love it!" Serena smiled happily, continued to cuddle the small puppy happily, "Charlie." She said to the puppy, whose ears peaked at the name.

"Come here boy." Dan called and Charlie went bounding over, in a bambi-type run.

They loaded up the car with Charlie's toys and Charlie sat on Serena's lap on the way home.

"Thank you Dan." Serena told Dan later that night, when they were curled up on the sofa, Charlie sleeping in Dan's lap.

"No problem, I know you've always wanted one and it was the right time." Dan smiled.

"I love you." She smiled happily, leaning over carfully to peck Dan on the lips.

"I love you too." Dan told her happily, looking at her with such love she felt that nothing, no one, could hurt her.

**Please Review! x**


End file.
